Little Brother
by baichan
Summary: Red-x has no mask and the supposedly 'stolen' item is right in front of him. Red-x turns and - "Jason?"


"Titans Go!"

Robin yelled jumping forward.

The team froze because something wasn't right.

Red X was just standing there, staring at what was supposed to be a 'stolen' item, the guards unconscious and tied up with the red x's.

Robin grunted.

"It ends tonight X."

There was a chuckle and it was _so_ – _too_ familiar.

He gripped his bo staff tighter.

"Of course it does."

_No._

That voice. The voice changer was gone, there was no mask. Robin could see black hair peeking out.

_No._

"Ja-"

-_CLICK-_

"It's gonna end just you and me Dickie-bird."

A gun was pointing at him and-

Jason was pointing a gun at him and-

His brother was pointing a gun at him and he dropped his bo staff.

_No_.

Jason smiled and it was tender in a cruel way.

"That's right Dick. Just put your weapon down." He said in a soothing voice.

His brother pointed a gun at him.

Jason cocked his head not like his gun.

"Now, tell your," his lip curled, "-your _friends_," he flashed a smile, "-to go."

His expression dropped into a serious look.

"This is between _you_ and _me."_

Robin should have said no, should have told the Titan's to 'go!' should have –

Should have kept his brother alive.

He turns to his teammates.

"Go." he said, monotone.

"But friend Robin-"

"Go!" he snapped.

She flinched back.

Shouldn't have done that, shouldn't have let his brother become this.

His fault, his fault.

Arms wrapped around him, the cool metal of the gun brushing his cheek.

"Aw _Dickie~"_ a chuckle and warm breath brush and vibrated against his ear, "your little _playmates" _so much venom in that word, "actually _care." _and that one.

He tensed but didn't throw him off.

His friends looked confused.

He couldn't move, should've moved, should've been there.

Jason sighs and flops his head down, groaning.

Robin tilts his head towards Jason's.

Even through the Kevlar he can feel Jason's smirk.

Jason shifts his head a bit and pulls it up, pouting.

"What, you wouldn't actually think I'd _hurt_ my _dear brother?"_ he smirks maliciously, sarcasm drowning his words.

"What?!" Beast Boy squealed.

Jason's lips pulled into a smirk.

"What? Big brother never talked about his-" he snaked an arm around Robin's neck, "-favorite-" he tightened his grip, "-brother?"

Robin grunted and his hand shot up to grab his arm.

Jason laughed and Robin's teammates tensed, preparing for a fight as the gun rested on Robin's temple.

"No _wonder_. We're _bats._" Jason pauses and presses the gun _firmly_ against his head.

"Or are we just robins? A pair of birds? What do they say – a bird in the bush two in the hand? Two birds with one stone?"

Robin feels Jason shrug.

"Maybe that's just you. Golden boy – _golden boy~"_ Jason says in a sing song voice.

Robin shakes his head.

"N-no, you were Robin."

Jason pauses and he lowers the gun.

"Ya, I was."

He smiles, all teeth and leans closer to Robin's ear.

They still hear the words.

"But it was always, _he can do the splits, or he would have done a flip, or –or –or—" _

Jason chuckles shaking his head.

"Or he was _so_ perfect. _Golden boy._ He _loved _you. I was just a copy – _no _an _attempted _copy. Never quite as good, never _perfect."_

Robin shakes his head and opens his head to deny it.

Jason cuts him off.

"Don't try to say it wasn't _that_. You've heard him."

Robin stills his head, hanging it slightly.

"You can make it up to me."

Robin lifts his head, a desperate expression on his masked face.

"Come with me."

Robin bites his lip.

Should – should have – could have –

"Join the team Jay-bird."

Jason purses his lips, pressing against his ear like a kiss, his blue, _blue_ eyes appraising the team.

He drops the gun and his hold on Robin who takes a few steps back to stare at his face.

"Why not?" he says smiling.

Robin grins and runs to hug Jason.

His team's jaw drops. He just – brother – gun – _joining _the _team – hugs?_

Robin turns and his expression is bright, grin big.

"Guys this is my little brother! Jason!"

Jason smirks at their expressions and wraps his arm around Robin, leaning into his side.

Robin looks down at him.

"We're going to have a talk about the gun. And stealing things. And my _suit!"_

His smile, previously dropped, grew again.

"I can't believe you _stole _my _suit!"_

"Uh dude, you sound more proud than upset." Cyborg says.

Robin shakes his head.

Jason smirks and shrugs.

"Wasn't hard Dickhead." He says poking a finger into Dick's side.

Beast Boy's brow furrowed.

"Dude, I know brothers fight but a _gun_ and _Dickhead?"_

Jason smiles up at Robin as a scowl grew on his face, "_Riiight~_ no names in the field." He didn't look the least bit remorseful.

"Oops."

Robin sighed and ran a hand through Jason's hair.

He scrunched his nose, his hand pausing.

"Still dying your hair?"

Jason smirked.

"Jeez Dick, I knew you had a thing for red heads but really?"

Robin shook his head and gave Jason a playful push.

He looked to his team.

Cyborg had his arms crossed.

"Are you _crazy?_ He held a gun to your _head_. He is _Red X."_

Robin stood between Jason and Cyborg protectively.

"He's my little brother. He's been through a lot."

He looked to Jason.

"I – I," he paused and smiled at Jason.

"I trust him."

Jason's eyes widened.

Cyborg sighed and shook his head.

"Dude! How about, uh, _I _don't trust him."

Starfire walked over.

"If Blackfire was to ever be in this situation... Well I can't say I would find it hard to trust her."

She places a hand on Robin's shoulder, the one that wasn't wrapped around Jason.

Then she turned and dropped her hand.

"But I would rely on my friends to distrust her enough for me."

Robin glares but doesn't say anything. Just pulls Jason closer.

His expression softens.

"Don't worry little brother."


End file.
